Frisk
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Frisk is the protagonist and playable character in Undertale, along with being the eighth human to fall into the Underground from Mount Ebott. Frisk's age, ethnicity, and gender are left ambiguous so that players may more easily put themselves in Frisk's shoes as they guide them through the long journey home. Frisk possesses a massive amount of Determination, which allows them to use the abilities to SAVE and LOAD, along with taking these abilities away from the previous user upon entering the underground. While Frisk's actions are left up to the player, it is implied that their actual personality is a very kind and benevolent one, as Frisk's name is only revealed in the true pacifist ending of the game. This is also when the player finally learns that Frisk is not the human who was named at the start of the game. Frisk is also revealed not to be in control during the genocide route, as it is instead you and Chara who are hijacking their body. As the game begins with Frisk falling into the Underground after their trip up Mount Ebott, their past and motives are left unknown. After falling through the barrier and ending up on a bed of golden flowers, Frisk soon encounters their first denizen of the Underground; Flowey. Putting up a cheerful and friendly facade, Flowey will explain the soul to Frisk, telling them they can gain more hp by collecting enough exp to earn lv, which stands for LOVE. He'll then tell Frisk that LOVE can be shared through "friendliness pellets" before sending a couple towards Frisk and telling them to catch as many as they can. Upon touching the projectiles, Flowey will cackle as Frisk is brought to near death, telling them, "In this world, it's kill or be killed". Should Frisk instead dodge the projectiles, Flowey will become increasingly agitated until he realizes that Frisk's seen through his ruse, immediately dropping the friendly facade. Regardless of which of these Frisk does, Flowey will surround Frisk with an undodgeable circle of bullets, laughing as they begin to close in. Before they are killed, Frisk is saved by Toriel, a kind monster who introduces herself as Guardian of the Ruins who checks to see if any humans have fallen down. Taking them in, Toriel gives Frisk a cell phone, telling them to wait in the safe area of the ruins until she returns, and to simply call her if they need anything. Of course, Frisk ignores this advice, continuing to explore the ruins as they encounter enemies, learn about the Underground, shop at a spider bake sale, and encounter their first mini-boss (and later friend), Napstablook. Upon reaching the end of the ruins, Toriel will be surprised to see Frisk already in front of her home, admitting she should never have left them alone before taking them inside and showing them their new room. Should Frisk repeatedly ask Toriel about leaving the Ruins, she will eventually excuse herself to the basement. Upon following her, Frisk will discover she plans to destroy the one exit to the rest of the Underground, as the six humans who came before Frisk were all slain, and their souls taken by Asgore. Toriel will engage Frisk in combat, telling them to prove to her they're strong enough to survive. The decision to slay Toriel or spare her until she gives in and lets Frisk go is left up to the player. Approaching the exit to the Ruins, Frisk will once again meet with Flowey, who will have differing dialogue for them based on their choices in the Ruins, before he disappears. Upon leaving the Ruins, Frisk will find themself in Snowdin Forest, where they will soon meet up with the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. While Sans doesn't seem to care about capturing a human, Papyrus is obsessed with doing so in order to become a member of the Royal Guard. However, as Frisk makes their way through Papyrus' puzzles, the skeleton will begin seeing Frisk as less of a target and more of a friend. After taking on some quite literal guard dogs, the child will find themself in Snowdin Town, where they learn a bit more about the Underground and monsters themselves. At the far end of town, Frisk will confront Papyrus, who reluctantly engages the child in combat in order to capture them. The player is once again given the choice to kill or spare Papyrus. If Papyrus is spared, Frisk will be able to go back to his house and hang out (or date if they flirted with him during the battle), eventually leading to them getting his phone number, allowing them to call him throughout the game. Continuing on from Snowdin Town, Frisk will end up in Waterfall. If Papyrus was spared, they will find Sans waiting for them, and Frisk can go have lunch with him at Grillby's. This meeting results in a few pranks, a lot of ketchup, and a little bit more information on a certain talking flower. After Frisk returns to Waterfall, they will find Papyrus meeting with Undyne, who plans to kill the child and take their soul to King Asgore. While Papyrus attempts to convince her not to, it is in vain, as she has become firmly set on her goal. Throughout Waterfall, Frisk will have several nearly fatal encounters with Undyne, a battle with an absolutely livid dummy, and reunite with an old ghostly friend. Finally, Frisk will enter battle with Undyne near the entrance to Hotland. Undyne's dialogue before battle will change based on who, if anyone, Frisk has killed, with her becoming most solemn and furious if the player had chosen to kill Papyrus. Undyne is the first enemy Frisk is completely unable to spare, so if they do not wish to kill her, they must run when they have the chance. Upon chasing them into Hotland, Undyne will find the intense heat to be far to great while she's in heavy armor, eventually collapsing on the ground. Frisk is then able to revive her by bringing her a cup of water, after which she will return home without another word. If the player has not killed anyone during their playthrough, then Frisk may return to Undyne's house and, with the help of Papyrus, eventually befriend her. Eventually, Frisk continues on into Hotland and meets up with Dr. Alphys, who reveals herself to be a big fan who's been following every step of their journey with hidden cameras. She reveals that while she'd love to help you, there might be a slight problem. That problem ends up coming in the form of a killer robot known as Mettaton that Alphys built a long time ago. After surviving the world's most painful quiz show and getting their phone upgraded to a dimensional storage unit by Alphys, Frisk continues on through Hotland with Alphys helping via frequent phone calls. After several other encounters with Mettaton on a few of his various TV shows, helping two royal guards confess true love, and fending off a not so itsy-bitsy spider, Frisk arrives at the MTT resort. After another, less jovial conversation with Sans (assuming you didn't kill Papyrus), Frisk will continue onwards into the Core. At the very end, Frisk will once again encounter Mettaton, who reveals they never were a killer robot, and that Alphys simply wanted the child to think they were in danger so that she could seem like a hero every time she "saved" Frisk and feel better about herself. However, Mettaton has different plans, realizing that if Asgore takes Frisk's soul, he'll finally be able to wipe out humanity. Not wanting every human on the planet to die, Mettaton instead plans to take Frisk's soul for himself, using it to cross the barrier and become a star on the surface. After either defeating Mettaton or making him realize just how much he'd be missed in the Underground, Frisk continues onwards. However, just before taking the elevator down to New Home, Alphys sadly reveals that a human soul isn't enough to pass through the barrier, and that if they wish to leave, Frisk will have to kill Asgore. On their way towards Asgore's throne room, Frisk will learn a bit more about the Underground's past, along with the tragic fate of the king's son, Asriel. After one final meeting with Sans, who will explain the true meaning of LOVE and EXP, Frisk will enter Asgore's throne room. Asgore, seeing Frisk and realizing that he must kill this child to finally free his people, laments the fact before leading Frisk to the barrier, solemnly engages them in battle and smashing their "MERCY" option. This leaves Frisk with no choice but to fight, eventually bringing the king to his knees. Asgore reveals that he never really wanted to hurt anyone, but instead just wanted to give his people hope. He says he just wants to see his wife and child again, urging Frisk to do what they must. Regardless of if Asgore is spared or granted mercy, Flowey will show up, murdering Asgore if Frisk chose not to, and absorbing the six human souls while cackling before the game crashes. Upon rebooting the game, the player will find Flowey has corrupted its files and deleted their saved data. Flowey appears before Frisk, taunting them about how he plans to take their soul, becoming God and killing Frisk over and over again for all eternity while he does the same to everyone else in the world, human and monster alike. When Frisk doesn't back down, Flowey engages them in battle, revealing his horrific new form. Despite Frisk's immense Determination, Flowey's power now greatly surpasses their own, taking away their ability to SAVE and LOAD, along with making them incapable of dealing any more than a single point of damage to Flowey. However, as Frisk calls out for help from the six souls within Flowey, they begin to hear the child's plea, eventually dropping Flowey's defense to zero before tearing themselves from his body and leaving him battered and beaten in his normal form. Frisk is then given the option of killing or sparing Flowey. Killing him accomplishes nothing, as he returns whenever the timeline is reset (which he will taunt you about), but sparing him gives the player a hint on how to unlock the true ending. After the battle with Flowey, should the player go through another run of the game in which they don't kill a single enemy, or simply reload their file and go back to the Core's entrance if they didn't kill anyone in their initial playthrough, more sidequests will be unlocked. After helping make Undyne and Alphys a couple and exploring the True Lab (a place in which the player learns about Alphys' past, the nature of Determination, and the origin of Flowey), Frisk will be brought back to New Home and once again begin their fight with Asgore. However, this time the battle is interrupted by Toriel, who is Asgore's ex wife, stating that as much as she loathes him, it would be wrong to kill Asgore just to leave the Underground. After Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans show up, Frisk agrees to stay in the Underground due to all the amazing friends they've made. Unfortunately, Flowey shows up, capturing Frisk's friends and revealing this was all just a ruse so he could once again take the six human souls, along with the souls of Frisk's friends. Flowey then traps Frisk, but before he can kill them, their friends intervene, encouraging Frisk to stay determined. Every other monster in the Underground shows up, as well, all offering their support to Frisk. While Flowey briefly seems to be beaten, he reveals this to be yet another ruse before absorbing the souls of every monster present and once again acquiring his true form. While Frisk finds themself completely powerless against Asriel, the god finds it impossible to get rid of Frisk. Every time Asriel breaks Frisk's soul, it simply pulls itself back together. While the child realizes that saving and loading their files have become impossible due to Asriel's overwhelming power, they realize that maybe they can save something else. Through sheer will, compassion, and Determination, Frisk is able to pull the souls of their friends from Asriel's grasp, eventually even saving Asriel himself, who is really still just a scared child underneath all this newfound power. After being consoled by Frisk, the prince uses his incredible power to break the barrier and free monsters from their prison, once and for all. After releasing all the souls, Asriel knows he doesn't have much longer before he reverts to Flowey, telling Frisk to take care of his mom and dad before leaving. Upon reaching the surface with their friends, the player is allowed to choose whether Frisk returns home or lives with Toriel. After being shown everyone's new lives on the surface, the player will see the result of their choice. If Frisk chose to leave, the ending screen will show a group photo of them with all the friends they made, implying they still keep in touch. If Frisk chose to stay with Toriel, there will be a quick, after credits cutscene which shows Frisk asleep in bed. Toriel will come in, leaving a slice of butterscotch pie for them just as she did at the beginning of the game, before exiting the room and turning off the light. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 10-B physically, Up to at least 7-A when filled with enough Determination, Likely 2-B with sufficiently immense amounts of Determination Name: '''Frisk, The Human, You '''Origin: Undertale Gender: Left ambiguous Age: Pre-teen Classification: Human child, Temporal anomaly, "The Angel" Powers and Abilities: Determination, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline creation and destruction, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Human level (That of a small child), Up to at least Mountain level when filled with enough Determination (Defeated Asgore), Likely Multiverse level with immense amounts of Determination (Harmed God Flowey, albeit only slightly until the human souls began to help) Speed: Relativistic+ (Able to dodge attacks such as rays of sunlight from Knight Knight and lightning bolts from Vulkin), Immeasurable 'with immense amounts of Determination (Fought with Asriel Dreemurr even after he had erased the timeline) 'Lifting Strength: Presumably Regular Human (Able to carry the Annoying Dog) Striking Strength: Low Class H normally (Hit a tomato hard enough to knock it over), Up to at least Class PJ+ 'when filled with enough Determination (Defeated Asgore), '''Multiversal '''with immense amounts of Determination (Swung a worn dagger hard enough to hurt God Flowey) 'Durability: At least Wall level normally (Fell down Mount Ebott and into the Underground without any noticeable injuries, Moved around the inner area of Hotland, the outer area of which was hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup to vapor, instantly), Up to at least Mountain level when filled with enough Determination (Took numerous blows from Asgore), Likely High Multiverse level+ (Took many hits from Asriel, who was unable to kill them even when their soul was destroyed), the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes them nearly impossible to kill by conventional means Stamina: Immense (Able to navigate Hotland, where even the outskirts were hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup into vapor instantly, without tiring) Range: Melee range with weapons, Multi-Universal via Determination Intelligence: Very high. Frisk was able to solve multiple puzzles and incredibly accurately analyze the emotional state of monsters they've just met. Standard Equipment: Cell Phone -- ''This snazzy device lets you call your friends, store tons of items in a mysterious pocket realm, and keep up with the Underground's top social network. It even has texting! ''Stick and Bandage -- ''This stick doesn't really do much damage, but throwing it may have some uses. While this bandage has already been applied a few times, you can still do so one more time to regain 10 HP. ''Toy Knife and Faded Ribbon -- ''While it may not be a real knife, you sure do feel safer holding it. Probably because it grants +3 attack. Even if this ribbon's not your style, enemies probably won't hit you as hard if you're cute. Grants you +5 Defense. ''Tough Glove and Manly Bandanna -- ''This glove once again proves that pink is the manliest color. It lets you hit enemies with multiple blows and grants you +5 attack. The abs drawn on this old bandanna give you the strength to persevere. That, and give you +7 Defense. ''Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu -- ''These shoes make you feel incredibly dangerous, and for good reason. They let you hit enemies three times in a row and grant you +7 attack. This tutu may be old, but it keeps you safe and looks fabulous while doing it. Also gives you +10 defense. ''Torn Notebook and Cloudy Glasses -- '' This notebook's already pretty heavily used, but maybe it contains some super cool secrets and you just don't know it, yet. Gives you +2 Attack and +6 Invulnerability. These glasses may not help you see, but at least they help reduce the damage you're inevitably going to take. Grant +5 defense and +9 invulnerability. ''Burnt Pan and Stained Apron -- ''This pan keeps damage consistent so you can show your enemies what's cookin'. It also gives you +10 attack and makes consumable items healf 4 extra HP. While a stained apron may not be very fashionable, it keeps you alive by healing 1 hp every other turn. Also gives you +11 defense. ''Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat -- ''Despite having no bullets and requiring precise timing and aim, this revolver is still deadly in the hands of a cool kid such as yourself. The +12 Attack is a nice little bonus. Okay, so you're not a cowboy, but this awesome hat sure makes you feel like one. It also gives you +12 Defense with an added +5 Attack, making you feel even more like a real gunslinger. ''Worn Dagger and Heart Locket -- ''While this dagger may just be for cutting plants, it has a history behind it that seems to fill you with Determination. Gives +15 attack. This locket says "Best Friends Forever", inside. D'aaaaw. Grants +15 defense. ''Temy Armor -- ''With this armor paw-made by a cool leg graduate, ur opnENTs reelY GON HAV bED teM!!!!1 Grants +20 defense, increases attack, grants extra invincibility frames, and heals 1 HP every turn. ''Annoying Dog -- ''Wait what? ''Dog Residue -- ''Numerous objects that have been "blessed" by the Annoying Dog. Use it to create more Dog Residue, and sometimes a Dog Salad, which heals either 2, 5, 10, 30, or ALL HP. ''Various Food Items -- ''Heal varying amounts of hp and sometimes have extra effects. Wear the Stained Apron while eating them to harness the power of a real chef and make them tastier. '''Weaknesses:' None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undertale Category:Kids Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Humans Category:Soul Users Category:Video Game Characters